Truth Through a Reflection
by pen of the dark
Summary: editedOne shot. Sometimes you have to se with your own eyes to belive the truth. Maybe they knew thier fate all along. Maybe Lily and James had some help in finding thier love.


A/N :It's kind of a little revision, because I felt that a reviewer had the right idea, so thanks to HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle. I appreciate the comments, especially if they improve my writing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings or props in this Fanfic, they are all property of J.K Rowling.

Truth Through a Reflection:

Lily Evans stood in the door way of the main entrance of Hogwarts, looking out onto the grounds. Lily was finally in a better mood, for the past week James and his marauder friends had been pulling a prank-a-thon as they would call it, torturing every one of their enemies.

Unfortunately for Lily Evans, James could not let her get away with giving him a detention a month and a half ago, and took revenge. Normally, the Marauders left Lily alone, because she and Remus were fairly good friends so Lily had a strong hunch that Remus was not in any way shape or form a part of the prank pulled on her.

Tuesday was obviously not her lucky day because James had placed some sort of slipping charm on her shoes so she skated around everywhere she went as if on ice skates. Lily thought she had finally beaten James because she had been an avid skater as a little girl and easily slid about the floor. But James had a backup plan for this, another charm was heavily laid on Lily's shoulders, one that would reverse her normally wonderful balance. All day Lily had been tripping, slipping and sliding about the school, while James and every Slytherin chuckled at her.

Lily tried not to cry, but she was hurting so bad by the end of second hour and had so many bruises that she couldn't take it anymore. She had been kicked out of potions for accident knocking over a poisonous ingredient and most of the other ingredients in the teacher's cabinet. Not to mention the fact that Lily also, in the hallways between classes, got shoved into a suit of armor that promptly collapsed on her.

Tuesday was over, and thank Merlin, so was her bad mood, that was until she saw James. Her friends were on the other side of the Marauders and so she would have to pass by him. Taking a deep breath, she set of towards Alice and the gang. Lily tried her best to ignore James, and thought she had made it past him until he called her.

"Oi, Evans! How'd Tuesday go?" James yelled

Lily's temper was boiling, but she also felt something else, she felt like crying again. Did he really hate her that much? For a detention she gave him, for doing her job? She didn't know how he could stand there smirking while she had bruises.

"Actually Potter, it was fabulous!" She said, trying not to hex him, or break down crying.

"Really? I was under the impression that you had lost your…ground."

Lily forgot about crying, that stupid git! He was getting pure enjoyment out of this, for an effing detention that he deserved! It wasn't as if he didn't have on every other night!

"Fuuunny, Potter. You know, what you did Tuesday, I would expect something so low and so immature from a Slytherin, not you. Hell, I even like most of them better than I like you! How does it feel to be below some of the scum of the magical world!"

James stopped, his face completely calm and collected, she hoped she looked that under control because she was boiling inside. James stepped close to her, a mere foot away and getting closer.

"Aw, Evans, I know you don't mean that" he said lowly, flirting shamelessly with her like he had before.

"James" she sighed "why did you do it?"

"Because you gave me a detention" James was determined

"Bullshit" She growled

"Oh? And why not?"

"Please James, you get a detention almost every night, or did I disturb a special night? Maybe some slut you planed on shagging?" Lily asked smoothly

"Why would I be mad? It's not like I can't get whoever I want in this school, Evans"

"You can't get me" She said, but realized her terrible mistake when James started smiling charmingly.

"Who said I wanted you? Who would? Unless, Evans, you want me… After all you did sugges.." James was cut off

"I hate you" Lily said, blushing furiously

She turned on her heel and walked briskly back to the castle. The nerve of that boy! She thought, insinuating like that, turning everything around, so she was wrong, so she was the fool! Lily wandered in an angry storm, aimlessly.

Lily found herself in an unfamiliar corridor, and yanked the closest door open; she needed some time to think. She was pacing the room, blushing at the thought that now James had convinced everyone that she liked him. Rubbish.

Lily stopped to take in her surroundings. There was a mirror in the corners and an empty inkwell on the ground, probably from peeves, but other than the two objects, the room was absolutely bare. The mirror read mirror of Erised on the top. Lily had heard about this mirror, it showed a person's desires. It was a hot topic of the ministry; they were trying to force Dumbledore to cut of verbal communication through the mirror because people were talking to themselves and going insane.

Lily knew full well the dangers of the mirror, but wanted to see something in it. Before she stepped up the mirror, she thought of what she most desired, it came to her in a flash. She wanted to know her future. This was a desire; she gave the mirror no direction on which to go off of, so she figured it was a decent request.

As Lily walked to the mirror, it flashed a bluish gray and found herself staring face to face with James Potter. Her jaw almost dropped.

"James?"

'No, this can't be right, she told herself, there's a catch, there must be. But no, that's James Potter alright, except his hair, it doesn't look like he's been messing with it, and his eyes aren't the right color, they're hazel, not green.'

And then it snapped to her. This was James relative, of course!

"I'm not James, I'm Harry" the boy said, much different from James's way of speaking

"Hah! Not James, but still, I wouldn't be caught dead with any relative of his! This is my future, Think!" she said to herself

"Hey" Harry said "that's my father you're talking about!"

"Oh really?" Lily snorted "And who's your mother?"

"Lily Potter."

Lily knew that she had married James before he told her, it clicked, but she couldn't take that as an answer, it just wasn't right.

"What do you mean?" Lily was scared "No, that can't be"

"Well, yes"

"But, where's James, if this is my future, where am I, too unhappy to appear I suppose" Lily muttered the last part

"Wait" Lily froze, no, she could believe what she was thinking

"We left you… didn't we?"

"Yes, they died" Harry said

"Voldemort" She whispered as a tear slid down Lily's cheek

"Both of us?"

"Yes, both of you"

Lily had once gone to a profit, who had given her friends long details about their lives. When it came to Lily's turn the profit shook her head sadly at Lily

"There will be tragedy, as with all great heroes. But one with live, because of you, and that boy will be cursed, but save, many, many others."

"The boy who lived." Lily breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks

"Ahem" A sound came from the door

James was standing in the doorway. Lily frowned, and then looked at the mirror quickly, blushing a deep red.

"It's not what you think Potter" She said quickly

"I know."

"But…"

"Lily, I've known for a long time, since third year."

"Then why do you do all these things to me?"

"Because its fun and I realize that I don't have a very big space for fun in my future, or time, for that matter"

"But why me, if we're destined, I mean?"

"Why not, isn't it just a child's way of showing his affection? I am a child, Lily, at heart at least."

Lily smiled weakly at him and without saying anything more he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Well at least he's as hot as we are" James said jokingly

"We will sacrifice everything James, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, Lily, yeah."

"All three of us will suffer"

"More than we can imagine" He replied

"And you're still willing to do this?" Lily asked, surprised that he just took this all in easily

"I've had a long time to think about it. I knew that I would marry you and I've loved you since then. I've been waiting for you to find this place forever."


End file.
